


Beach walk

by SharpestRose



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestRose/pseuds/SharpestRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Dead things, Buffy and Faith take a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach walk

The beach was shades of blue-gray in the late light, black glassy water lapping at the damp sand along the shoreline. Buffy and Faith wandered slowly, their bare feet leaving lines of footprints that faded back into nothingness almost instantly.

Dawn was asleep, curled on the couch back in the beach house with a quilt thrown over her, worry lines smoothed by happy dreams on her face. They'd eaten cajun chicken takeout for dinner, and played the pants game until Dawn drifted off. The pants game was Faith's invention, taking titles of famous films and substituting one of the words with pants. Dawn had won with 'Black Pants Down', narrowly beating out Buffy's 'The Scorpion Pants'.

"So what brings the Summers sisters out here anyway?" Faith asked, pushing the wind-blown strands of hair out of her eyes.

"Dawn... She's been stealing stuff, and it got sort of dangerous. Thought she should get away for the weekend. Needed some sister time."

"Ok, but why here?"

"Well, you're Parole Girl now and it was cheaper than a motel. Plus I know Dawn thinks of you as a sister too. Tara told me that you and Dawn were letter buddies the whole summer I was -"

"So the Dawnster thinks of me as a sister, eh? What about Buffy? Do you? I hope you don't do the stuff we did with your actual sister, because I hear that can lead to jail time."

"Could you be any less elegant?"

"Search me. I'm glad you guys came though."

"Yeah, me too." Buffy gave her a tight smile. "So how's it feel to be back in society?"

"Like learning to breathe again, B, like learning to breathe. I feel like a good guy again, you know? It's nice."

"I'm glad. Something happened to me a little while ago, there was a girl when I was on patrol and - I thought about you a lot. I wished I could talk to you, but I didn't know where you were. Angel told me he'd heard you had this place when I said I needed to get Dawn out of the 'dale for a while."

"Wanna talk about it now?"

"No, not really." Buffy perked up. "I work at the Doublemeat Palace now."

Faith laughed.

"Of course you do. Perfect Buffy job. No need to choose between meat or fish, everything in one neat wrapper."

"As a matter of fact, it's vegetables."

"You're pulling my leg, right? Those things have half a cow in them."

"Nope."

"Huh. Guess you learn something new every day."

"Guess so. So are you seeing anybody?"

Faith was quiet for a long pause, her stride unbroken but her smile fading.

"Not right now. There was... I got my heart broken pretty bad. But, you know, fast healing and everything. It all fades."

"Don't I know it." Buffy said with a nod.

"What about you?"

"Uh, maybe. I don't know. It's complicated."

"Isn't it always?"

"Guess so." Buffy said again.

"So are they reef or beef?"

"And once again you prove that elegance isn't in your vocabulary."

They sat on a low sand dune, watching the dark waves lap at the edge of the land. Buffy rested her head against Faith's shoulder, closing her eyes with a sigh.

"Love you."

Faith kissed her forehead gently.

"Always."

 

  



End file.
